El regalo de navidad
by Kitsuki Amapola
Summary: Es una pequeña historia de esta hermosa epoca, espero que  la  disfruten, este esmi regalo para ustedes Inu


Quiero decirles que los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenesen si no a la grandiosa señora Rumiko Takahashi. Pero la historia es 100% mia n.n

* * *

**El regalo navideño**

Veinticuatro por la noche. Noche buena.  
Todos se encontraban en la aldea, más específicamente en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, seguramente.  
Mientas que yo me encontraba recostada en el tronco de algún árbol de la zona.  
El paisaje era verdaderamente precioso, no, con decir precioso me quedaría corta. En verdad no había palabras para describir

tal espectáculo se encontraba totalmente cubierto por una densa capa de nieve. Con tan solo admirarlo por escasos segundos te

llenaba de una paz y una serenidad impensable, claro esta, paz y serenidad no se encontraban en mi por la tarde de este mismo

día...

Flash Back

—¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!—grité enfadada, no hay día en el que este tonto hanyou y yo no

tengamos una pelea, ¡ush! pero como me enoja.

—¡¿Y ESO POR QUÉ FUE?— tratando de recuperar fuerzas para poder levantarse

—¡¿Cómo qué por qué fue?Inuyasha eres un baka —sentencie finalmente, estaba tan alterada que salí corriendo de allí

prácticamente largando humo por las orejas y seguramente con un aura maligna a mi al rededor. No era para menos luego del

caos que había hecho

—¡que niña tan tonta! se altera por nada —refunfuñaba el reciente enterrado

—ponte a pensar ,Inuyasha, por nada la señorita kagome no se hubiese puesto de ese modo —dijo con una extrema paciencia en

su tono de vos el monje de ropas moradas se podría decir que le trataba de explicar a un niño el por que dos más dos era

cuatro, diciendo obviamente un ejemplo

—puso mucho esmero en ese... 'árbol de navidad', sí, creo que así lo llamo —hablo la exterminadora de yokais, posando su

mano en su barbilla en una pose de pensamiento y chasqueando su dedos al decir 'árbol de navidad'

—pudiste irte a practicar las técnicas de tessaiga a otro lugar. ¡pero no! el testarudo tenía que hacerlo aquí, destruyendo

por completo el preparativo que kagome hacia con tanto cariño. Que tienes para decir a tu favor ¡perro tonto! —el pequeño

kitsune se encontraba tal ves tan poco sastifecho con los actos del aludido como yo. En el momento en el que el oji-dorado lo

miro con una cara de pocos amigos inmediatamente saltó a los brazos de Sango, esperando el tan esperado golpe el cual nunca

llego, en cambio lo vieron alejarse en la dirección contraria a la que yo había utilizado anteriormente.

Fin Flash Back

Me empezaba a conjelar. El frío se estaba volviendo casi insoportable.  
No vendrá por mi, estaba segura, si no ya hubiese aparecido

—mejor me vuelvo a casa, cualquier lugar es mejor que estar congelándome aquí en medio de un bosque en quien sabe donde

—trataba de orientarme con algo ¡por Kami que estaba perdida! —bine por aquel lugar —señalando con mi dedo índice el lugar

ya mencionado %97 y no recuerdo en ningún momento haber doblado, asi que vine derecho, si tomo el mismo camino tal vez llegue

al pozo debora huesos —correcto, ya me estaba volviendo loca hablar con migo misma no ayuda demasiado —no puedo desanimarme

así ¡en unas horas será navidad! en donde esta ese espíritu navideño — combencida aunque aun así algo desconfiada pero eso

ya no importaba, milagrosamente luego de unos minutos de estar caminando y de haberme equivocado barias beses, llegue al

portal que conectaba ambos mundos, no se si 'ambos mundos' pero sí épocas

Estaba a punto de saltar cuando una música llamo poderosamente mi atención, estaban festejando.  
y la pregunta del millón era cuál era el motivo de su festejo si ellos me habían demostrado no tener ni la más pálida idea de

lo que era la 'noche buena' y menos lo que era la navidad.

solamente recordaba haberle mencionado algo a Sango, nada del otro mundo, que era una época de amor, para dar y recibir

regalos-más que nada dar- y obviamente perdonar.

perdonar

esa palabra resonaba en mi mente, eso era, me sentía culpable por haberle gritado así a Inuyasha.  
de un principio sabia que era un baka, engreído, grotesco... así era Inuyasha, mi Inuyasha. Corrí a la aldea tan rápido como

mis pies me lo permitían, iba con un solo pensamiento en mi cabeza. Cuando llegue me lleve la sorpresa de mi vida, todas las

chozas estaban decoradas incluso la de la anciana Kandel

—pero que demo... — no termine mi frase ya que fue interrumpida por un fuerte abrazo por parte de mi querida amiga

—estabamos tan preocupados por ti, kag — hablando con un tono de regaño

—perdón — fue lo único que llegue a decir, con mi mirada buscaba a alguien, lo buscaba a él.

—no se encuentra aquí, desde que discutieron no lo vimos más —Sango era muy per piscas, se dio cuenta rápidamente que o

buscaba

—gracias, iré a buscarlo —tenía una baga idea de donde se podría encontrar

di rumbo al Goshimboku, estaba más que segura que estaría en ese lugar

—pe... pero que es esto —estaba asombrada el árbol estaba en su totalidad decorado con flores, no flores propias del árbol,

si no de distinto colores, formas y tamaños —es... hermoso —

—¿te gusta? es por haber destruido el otro —si no lo conociera no me daría cuenta de que eso era una forma de disculpa

—no me gusta —afirme y reí al ver la cara de desconcierto que me había dado —¡me encanta! —lo abrase sentí como se tenso,

pero luego se relajo—perdoname tu a mi, no debí gritarte de esa forma —me disculpe.

—kagome — levanto mi barbilla para que lo mire a los ojos —yo fui el tonto pero este es mi regalo—para finalmente besarme,

¡estaba en el cielo!

—feliz navidad Inuyasha — trate de decirle entre besos

—feliz navidad —

* * *

este es mi regalo de navidad a todas mis lectoras, espero que sea de su agrado, y los errores de ortografia perdonenlos es algo que no puedo quitar de mi pero he hecho un gran esfuerso por aser que no se noten...

espero su REVIEWS!


End file.
